WGx2B Writing Challenge
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Various drabbles for InsanityGal6387's contest. WordGirlx2Brains!


WGx2B Writing Challenge

**Hello, everyone. I am creating this as an entry to InsanityGal6387's first writing challenge on her forum... A fifty-theme challenge.**

**WordGirl's age is not identified in here, except in a few it may be obvious. Therefore I don't want any bullsh*t about 'She's too young' or some other whiney complaint.**

**And also, some have Steven instead of 2brains. Or Becky instead of WordGirl. Deal.**

**Since it was not verified on what **_**type**_** of drabble I must do, I am going to do the shorter version.**

**Some of these may have an AU, where they're already friends or something. Number Four, for example.**

**I do not own WG.**

_**First Theme: Vocabulary**_

This wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. She had memorized the entire freaking dictionary!

Then how can it be that she can't bring her feelings for him to words?

_**Second Theme: Forbidden**_

His heart raced. She had said _those_ words. The words that he had tried so hard to avoid saying himself. Because this... It just wasn't right.

She was good. He was evil. Sure, he used to be good, but... Not anymore. Why would she feel this way, let alone risk getting shunned by _saying_ she felt it? It just... It didn't add up.

But when he turned to look at her, fully prepared to reject her... He saw the determination, the willpower... The need. And most of all, he saw that she was willing to go through anything to be with him. The love in her eyes was far too strong, stronger than her physical strength. And he knew that his love for her was just as great, even if he just now realized it.

So, he slowly walked towards her, until there was barely an inch left between them. He cupped her face, leaned in, and just before their lips met, he whispered the four burning words that sealed their fate.

"I love you too"

_**Third Theme: Stormy**_

The thunder overhead barely reached her ears. She was too caught up in her own thoughts.

This was the worst day of her life. She knew the wedding would be soon. She might not even be going if not for Violet's encouragement.

When she finally reached the church, she saw him. He was just sitting there, on the steps, in the rain. She wondered why he wasn't inside, but disregarded it, as she noticed his saddened expression.

She slowly walked to him, and sat next to his unmoving body. She was silent. So was he.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after what felt like an eternity. She jumped, and blushed slightly.

"Well, I-" she began, but he looked at her, an extreme angry look on his features. She bit her lip. He had a right to be upset. She had called him a bastard, and said that she wasn't going to be here... All because she was just jealous of his fiancée.

She was about to explain herself, when he leaned in, crashing her lips against hers. Her eyes went wide, but slowly closed as she fell into the sudden kiss.

As he pulled away, he still looked upset, but definitely sadder.

"It hurt when you said you wouldn't come. I thought I was going to end up marrying someone I would never love..." he whispered. She smiled sadly, as the rain continued to pour even harder. Yet they did not move from their spots, instead leaning closer for a second kiss.

And ever since, the rain held a special significance to them.

_**Fourth Theme: Jealousy**_

Envy. A terrible feeling that leads you to do insane things, in hopes of attaining something that somebody else has...

Or, in some cases, some_one_ that somebody else has.

For example, a certain female could attempt sabotage on a date that, according to her, was just a pity date.

And what would this female do? Well, some say that she would just make the other female look stupid, due to her amazing vocabulary. Others say she would get a favor from the police, and let them take her female enemy to rot in prison.

But she decided to go and send a fake text from the male's phone, and tell the rival female not to come to the restaurant, that he had something come up.

Around midnight, she was still awake, desperately hoping for the love of her life to come in, crying about how his date stood him up.

And he did. About twelve thirty, the doorbell rang. She raced downstairs and opened the door, coming face-to-face with him. But there was something odd... And it hit her. He was drunk.

He was swaying to and fro, clutching the liquor in his hands. She laughed a bit and dragged him inside.

"What happened?" she asked. Instead of responding, the male pushed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily.

Suddenly, she began to feel uneasy. Sure, she wanted this for a while, but she wanted it to happen while he was sober. She tried pushing him off, but he just held her arms at her sides and didn't let go.

...

When she woke up the next morning, she felt horrible. Dirty. Last night had just been some stupid fling, and she knew it.

And she also knew that this was caused by her own jealousy.

_**Fifth Theme: Anger**_

She dodged his kick, ducking low and swinging her leg out to trip him. He jumped up, effectively dodging it. Her sidekick was tied up nearby. She grabbed his leg and brought it from under him, making him lose his balance. He crashed to the ground.

After making sure he wouldn't get up, she went to untie the monkey.

"WordGirl... Why do you hate me?" he asked suddenly. She froze.

She didn't hate him. Quite the opposite, actually. She was deeply, madly in love with him... But she couldn't tell him that.

"I-I don't hate you..." she muttered, barely loud enough for him to hear. He shook his head, though her back was turned and he knew she couldn't see it.

"Then why do you always fight me? I get that I'm doing wrong, but you give me horrible injuries. I have a scar from our last fight!" he wailed. She sighed.

"I don't hate you. I fight you... because..." she tried to force the words out, but they wouldn't come. He managed to stand, wincing slightly as he did.

"Because... why?" he pressed. She suddenly snapped, and whirled around to slap him across the face.

"You can shut up RIGHT now! I don't have to tell YOU anything, bastard! I don't have to confess my love just because you want to know! I don't-" she began her rant, but suddenly realized what she had just said. She slapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. He stared at her with eyes just as big, if not bigger.

"You... you _love_ me?" he whispered, stunned. Her cheeks turned red as she slowly put her hand back to her side, and nodded. He smiled a bit, though it was very small and she was still wondering what made her say that. She didn't see it... But then, next thing she knew, he had pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers.

_**Sixth Theme: Proposal**_

He shifted nervously on the park bench, growing more and more anxious as the seconds ticked by. His hand gripped the small box behind his back. Where _was_ she?

As if fate was answering, Becky came running up the hill. He stood as he saw her approaching form. She beamed as she saw him, clearly not noticing the nervous look on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him. He nervously returned it, placing his hands on her waist. This time, she noticed the anxiousness. She pulled away, clearly confused.

"Something the matter?" she asked, worry lacing its way through her words. He just shook his head, still nervous. He gripped the box behind his back even tighter.

"I just… I have a question…" he muttered. She looked at him, confused even further, but nodded.

"Are… Are you… Happy in this relationship?" he asked. She seemed even more confused by this.

"Yeah, why?" she responded. There were two outcomes to this conversation in the back of her mind, and she couldn't believe either one.

He nodded, and shifted uncomfortably, even more nervous than before. He took a deep breath.

"Would you consider something… More?" he asked. She just stared, eyes widening, and it took all her willpower not to drop her jaw.

But his mind was set. He slowly knelt to the ground, and pulled the box from behind his back. He opened it to reveal a large, pink diamond ring.

"Would you do the honors of becoming my wife?"

Her heart pounded, and she broke into a cold sweat. Nevertheless, she replied.

"Yes! A million times YES!" she cried. He visibly relaxed as a large, goofy grin spread on his face.

**My head hurts. If I quit I won't pick it up again for a while, so stay tuned for the next installment of my entry! :D**


End file.
